Sentiments et Évolution
by Horoue
Summary: Trois moment de la vie de Loki: ses questions, ses sentiments et ses choix. Pour tout ceux qui ont un jour voulu être dans la tête d'un dieu des malices.


**Juste une petite nouvelle sur les états d'âme de Loki;**

**c'est ma première fic soyez indulgent :)**

* * *

**Sentiments et Évolution**

Inspiré. Serrer les dents. Fermer les yeux. Expirer sans que son souffle vacille.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Il fait tout pour qu'_il_ le voit, pas parce qu'il est là, mais pour ce qu'il est lui. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il essaye, mais à chaque fois il n'obtient pas le même regard que celui que l'on donne à son frère. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi.

Pourquoi son frère a droit à ce regard là et lui non ? Qu'a t-il fait ?

Loki sait pourtant bien se comporter. Il se tait quand les grands parlent, obéit en faisant de son mieux, il est poli, a de bonne notes et soutient et aide toujours Thor...

Il fait tout ce qui lui est possible, il prend soin de son frère quand il est malade ou c'est fait mal, il range comme il faut sa chambre, il est gentil avec les amis de son frère, il s'entraine dur aux armes, et il couvre Thor quand il fait des bêtises.

Mais rien n'y fait. Il ne reçoit jamais ce regard spécial-Thor. Frigga, _elle_ ne fait pas de différence entre lui et Thor, il n'y a que _lui_...

Ça lui fait mal dans la poitrine et ça lui pique les yeux.

Mais il y a Thor pour le consoler, alors ça va.

* * *

Souffler. Sourire en prenant un air goguenard. Ricaner. Retenir sa colère, sa frustration et ses larmes.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas.

Il avait changer de technique. Faire tout comme il faux ne marchait de toutes façons définitivement pas. Il aidait donc son frère à faire les quatre-cent coups. Parce que c'était drôle, que Thor prenait souvent sa défense et que lui avait de bien meilleurs idées que son frère. Mais en même temps il faisait en sorte de toujours être celui qui arrangeait les choses.

En vain, jamais il n'avait droit à ce regard là. Thor n'y faisait pas attention mais il l'obtenait toujours.

Loki en souffrait, seule Frigga le voyait parfois. Loki s'avait maintenant qu'il ne pourrait sans doute jamais égaler son frère en combat armé, mais sa magie lui permettait de le vaincre à chaque fois. Son frère avait la force brute, il avait la ruse et la rapidité; un bon mélange. Mais là encore, Thor recevait ce regard et lui, dont la magie avait sauvé la mise à tous, était à peine remarqué et devait aller soigner les blessés.

Il a mal, tellement mal. Mais un prince ne montre pas ses faiblesses, alors il pleure en silence.  
Il cherche son frère, mais Thor s'amuse plus avec ses amis, qui le déteste lui à cause de sa magie.

Loki reste seul.

* * *

Soupirer. Retenir sa haine et sa douleur.

Il ne comprenait que trop bien à présent.

Il n'y avait plus qu'un infime espoir en lui. Il avait vraiment tout tenté et il avait paniqué. Il ne voulait pas que son frère monte sur le trône sans y être vraiment prêt. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette punition, il avait perdu son frère, c'était de sa faute, tout, était de sa faute ! Il avait encore plus mal. Peu importait que son frère n'ait pas voulu l'écouter, il aurait du le retenir. Il aurait du s'opposer à Odin, pour protéger son... frère ?

Maintenant Thor était encore plus loin de lui.

Il était adopté. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça !? D'où venait-il, qui était-il alors ? Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'_il_ lui avait dit; même si il savait au font que la vérité était maintenant jour.  
Il était un monstre, il était différent, c'est pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais eut ce regard spécial.

Loki rejetait ce qu'il était, c'était impossible, il ne voulait pas. Il était déchiré de l'intérieur, écartelé. Cette peau bleu le rendait malade, ce n'était pas lui, non !?  
Il devait faire disparaître le monstre qu'il était et tout les monstres.

Retenir les larmes. Laisser sa haine parler à sa place. Empêcher ses mains de trembler. Blesser Thor, encore et encore, autant qu'il s'est sentit trahi lui même. Ne pas penser à son cœur en morceaux, à ce gouffre qui ne va pas tardé à l'engloutir.

Plongeant une dernière fois les yeux dans ceux de Thor. Tenter de retenir les larmes.

Desserrer les doigts et sombrer...

* * *

**Alors ? Bien pas bien ?  
Laissez moi des reviews svp, je n'ai rien contre les conseils et encore moins contre les compliments ^^**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
